


「toruka」裙下之臣

by dika10969



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dika10969/pseuds/dika10969
Summary: 女装play





	「toruka」裙下之臣

山下亨环臂而坐，长腿懒散地搭在床沿，手机早就丢在一旁，吊顶华丽的水晶灯熄了，只留墙壁一盏铜鹿壁灯亮着一点碎芒。

 

他眼里的光暗沉，比百叶窗外夜色更甚。手指有一搭没一搭敲击了床柜十来分钟，浴室的磨砂门咔擦一声轻响，森内贵宽总算从里面出来了。

 

影子比人先一步落入山下亨的眼里，然后才是森内贵宽纤瘦的身材，手指略微羞怯地捏着裙摆边缘，赤裸的双足踩在地毯上悄无声息，他神色略显局促，黑色柔软的布料紧贴身体轮廓，原本为女性量身定做的尺寸如今被用来强行包裹住纯男性躯体，好在森内足够纤细，使一切并不显得突兀。

 

尽管做好了心理准备，冲击仍然不小，山下亨甚至感觉鼻腔发热，隐约有股铁锈味弥漫。他克制住失态，冲森内贵宽招了招手。

 

因为一时失误裙子订成了小号，虽然大小堪堪装下森内，裙摆却仅到他的脚踝，理论上不妨碍行走，但许是心虚作祟，森内贵宽每迈出一步都下意识捞住一点裙裾，指腹捏着光滑的布料，掌心紧张地有些汗湿。

 

山下亨沉下声：“怎么了？”

 

森内贵宽小声吸气：“你试试就知道了。”

 

山下亨笑：“我试……怎么能有你让人动心。”

 

森内被他说得面热。买的时候没觉得有什么，答应穿的时候没觉得有什么，在厕所里脱去睡衣套上裙子打好蝴蝶结的时候也没觉得有什么，然而真正站在山下亨面前毫无保留地被他用目光审视时，反而感觉氧气消耗殆尽无力呼吸。

 

“你把灯关了吧。”

 

“已经关了，”

 

山下亨敲了敲开关， “不留盏壁灯你怎么走过来？”

 

森内将下唇咬得殷红，明知他故意，却一时大脑短路找不到合适的词句戳穿他。

 

“你快点儿，”山下亨催促：“过来让我摸摸。”

 

这人说话倒是一如既往直白粗暴，森内贵宽翻了个白眼。短短几米的距离被他拖得极慢，等终于走到山下亨跟前，山下亨急不可耐地一把将他拉进怀里。

 

森内贵宽猝不及防，被裙子上繁复的配饰绊了一下，没稳住身形，重重跌在山下亨怀里，撞得对方闷哼一声。

 

“这么迫不及待啊。”

 

“你……”

 

森内仰了点头盯他，从山下亨的视角顺势看下去，衣领开的很大，森内自然没有穿女士胸衣，线条漂亮的锁骨下面是大片白净温热的皮肤，再往下，胸膛褚红色两小点异常惹眼。

 

察觉到他的视线，森内下意识抬手挡住领口。

 

山下亨低笑：“真拿自己当女孩子了？”

 

森内贵宽出乎意料嗯了一声：“配合你嘛。”

 

他这话与催情剂无异，山下亨的手原本搂着他的腰，闻言滑到饱满的臀，手掌色情地顺着翘起的弧度揉了两把，森内贵宽被他弄得直喘，枕在他肩膀上呵气。

 

“穿女装的感觉怎么样？”

 

“不怎么样，”森内贵宽皱眉，“像在挂空挡……凉飕飕的有风在吹。”

 

山下亨此刻听他说什么都像是在勾引：“你不会是真的挂了空挡吧？”

 

“你摸摸不就知道了。”

 

他微妙的呼吸吹在颈项，山下亨察觉出他刻意的骚气卖弄，如他所愿，粗暴地掀起裙摆，手钻进去沿着皮肤一点一点细致摸索。

 

“你的腿比裙子还好摸，”柔软的黑色布料下拱起一个手掌的弧形，森内贵宽没说话，手倒是抠着山下亨的背使了点力气。

 

山下亨抽气：“你别穿了女人的衣服，就真跟个女人似的，往我后背挠一串印子。”

 

森内贵宽幽幽道：“你很有经验嘛。”

 

壁灯的光昏黄，落在森内身上一半明亮一半灰黯，他张开腿，调整姿势跨坐在山下亨大腿上，黑色的裙摆散开在雪白床单，盖住即将发生的媾和。漂亮的蕾丝花边和红色蝴蝶结随动作垂下，搭在山下亨衣服胸前，仿佛是牵住了两个男人的情结。

 

山下亨用膝盖稍微顶起一点他的身体，手指勾着内裤边缘扒了下来，嘴里打着哈哈：“我能有什么经验，女人是什么东西我都不知道。”

 

森内贵宽吻他颈上的青筋，艳红的舌尖舔了舔脉络：“那我今天……让你知道一下？”

 

操！

 

山下亨只感觉脑子里最后一根弦猛地断开。

 

森内接着煽风点火般地勾引他，“老公，来操我。”

 

山下亨最受不了情事里他来这一招，一听森内贵宽叫出老公的称呼，就够山下亨摁在床上操他一夜了。

 

山下亨推翻森内贵宽，裙子倒掀在他身上，手指轻车熟路地捅进后穴，居然有点水润的湿濡，显然在浴室那阵森内不只是换了件衣服那么简单。

 

粗糙的指腹磨得细嫩的肠肉有些生疼，森内贵宽抬腿蹬山下亨压上来的肩膀，布料滑了个彻底，细长笔直的腿暴露在山下亨眼前，森内的腿形好看且光滑，让山下亨忍不住捉住了吧唧一口。

 

“别乱动，我给你扩张呢。”

 

“你弄疼我了。”

 

“忍忍，我现在就要进去。”

 

森内贵宽难受极了，手指抠着床单，上身控制不住地扭成一团麻花，裙摆越滑越低，逐渐盖到森内的下巴，山下亨捏着他的下颌，命令似的让他含着布料。

 

“给我咬住了。”

 

这种姿势森内贵宽倒是见过，曾经青春期误入某网页盗版小电影，女人叼着衣摆方便邻居玩弄胸脯，当年在电脑屏幕后目瞪口呆的少年，如何能想到今夜会在另一个男人身下复刻。

 

他摇头呜咽，口水浸湿了布料，嘴角也失控地流下一点液体。

 

“你这样，”山下亨背着光，居高临下，眼神侵略，“像是被我玩坏了。”

 

森内贵宽撅起屁股方便他扶着性器进入，扩张潦草，痛得他一直闷哼，这种被完全领导的姿势既令他不安，又令他无限安定。不用思考，不用烦恼，躲在一件裙子里被山下亨固定住进犯，这样也没什么不好。森内仿佛着了魔，无数疯狂的念头在脑海里流窜，抓不住一丝边缘。快感超出思维所能承受的极限，他在恍惚中流出生理泪水。

 

快要真的被玩坏了。

 

感官是双向的，他游走在神智迷离的边缘，山下亨同样爽得头皮发麻脊髓发酥：“你今天……又湿又紧，逼我缴械投降？嗯？”

 

他尾音上挑，埋在穴腔里的阴茎不服输地顶着森内的敏感点凿弄，森内受不住，他凿一下便哀叫一声，音色软绵，带着点粘腻的鼻音。

 

山下亨爱死了他这番不多见的模样，掐着腰埋头出力，两个人都出了一身汗，贴在一起潮热难耐。

 

又操了一刻来钟，森内贵宽几乎化成一滩水，裹得山下亨一次比一次重地喘息。

 

山下亨见势差不多，咬森内耳朵，坦诚道：“其实我还没跟你说，前两天……我又买了一套。”

 

森内眼里笼了一层水雾，发懵般直勾勾盯着山下亨没有任何反应。

 

山下亨于是厚着脸皮继续：“……是女高中生制服。”

 

森内贵宽才明白过来，推搡着想要骂他，责怪声被却顶得支离破碎：“你，你他妈……”

 

“穿给我看吧，宝贝儿，”

 

山下亨扯去他齿间的布料，压实了人，舌头缠着舌头亲昵接吻，拒绝的词句揉成唔唔不成调的含糊，“穿给我看吧，”中途山下亨老练地换气，含着森内水润的唇瓣低语，“——让我再做一次你的裙下之臣。”

 

森内贵宽脸红的滴血，半晌，闭了眼睛。

 

山下亨窃喜，知他这是又心软了。


End file.
